Percy Jacksons Sister
by Booksareboss123
Summary: Percy Jackson has a sister, but he doesn't know, no one does. Her name is Moriah. Thalia, Grover, and Nico are sent on a quest to bring her to Camp Half Blood. But everyone will be shocked. Shocked about her homelife, past, and future. (I DO NOT OWN PJO)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PJO

Imagine Percy Jackson has a sister that he doesn't know about. Well, this is that story

His sisters name is Moriah. Thalia, Grover, and Nico are sent on a quest to bring her to Camp Half Blood

Moriah's POV

Ugh. School. I'd rather die. Walking through these glass doors makes me want to vomit. Plus school days are hardly fair because A. Who wants to wake up at 6:00 am?  
B. We have 5 days of torture and only 2 days of freedom C. Everyone is a bitch (including teachers)  
D. Every single freaking person makes it their job to get on my nerves

But whatever. Actually letter C isn't completely true, Grover, Thalia, and Nico aren't that bad. They're my 3 best friends. Plus they always meet me by the front doors so that I don't vomit. What great friends.

First hour I have math, then science, then Gym/Art, then social studies, after that I have lunch (YAY), and after that I have writing, then reading, and finally Study hall/Spanish. I hate Spanish class but I have to take an extra language, so yeah.

Once I finally get to the doors and I see Thalia, Grover and Nico talking inside. They look flustered and Thalia walks away to answer a phone call.

"Hey" I say approaching them

"Hi" Grover replies, he looks nervous

"What were you guys taking about?" I say curious. I swear to the sky above if they were talking about-

"The science test" I don't get to finish that thought because nico cuts me off after awhile of him and Grover looking nervously at each other. Wait. Did he say science test?

"We have a science test?!" I say. Crapppp I had no idea. Well there goes my A

"Yeah, I'm assuming that you didn't study and also didn't know?" Grover says.

"Wow you're pretty smart" I say smirking.

"I have my moments" He responds I look at Thalia and see her still talking on the phone, and she looks annoyed. Who could it be? I've never really heard her talk about anyone else but us. Maybe it's her mom or something. The bell rings and we walk upstairs to go to our lockers with Thalia trailing behind, still on the phone.

Percy's POV

You know what's boring? Sitting at camp while 3 of your closest friends go on a quest to get a halfblood. Although I do have Annabeth so I guess it's not the end of the world. I'm laying in my bunk and it's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. I had a pretty exciting day today, the Hephaestus cabin figured out a way to make cellphones not attract monsters, and I got one. So did all the other campers but I really like mine. Finally after what seems like forever, I fall asleep.

But guess who comes knocking on my door? Yup, dreams.  
I see Thalia, Grover and Nico. Nico and Grover look extremely bored but Thalia is talking to a girl brown hair that has blonde highlights and piercing blue green eyes. Thalia starts covering her mouth trying not to laugh at something the girl said. A bell rings and everyone gets up, gathers their stuff and heads out the door, Thalia and the girl are still laughing. I can tell that they're in school, I'm staying at Camp Half Blood for a little while and then I'm heading back to school. I hear a knock at my door and I really want it to go away so that I can keep sleeping. But sadly, it comes again, and again, and than once more until the door opens.

"Get up Seaweed brain, time for breakfast" Annabeth "Just 5 more minutes" I complain.  
"Yeah, sure" For a minute I actually think that she's going to give me the 5 minutes but then she yanks my arm and I fall off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah's POV

School is finally over. Yay! Although I don't see how it's much better because I have to go home to John. My abusive step dad. Plus he does NOT smell good over all that beer he drinks. But I have my own room that he doesn't usually go into, so life is good. I don't really like talking about him so lets move on, shall we? Walking home is my favorite part of the day. And it's also Friday and I'm going to hang out with Thalia, Grover, and Nico. They said that they have to show me something, but I have 0 guesses as to what it could be. I walk into the apartment building where I live and go stand by the elevators. I press floor 3 and the elevator doors are about to close but someone puts their hand through and steps in.

"What floor?" I say. He looks at the buttons and says "Floor 3" I've never seen him before but maybe he's just recently moved in. I want to ask him but before I get the chance the doors open. He lets me go first, slowly trailing behind. A little before I reach my apartment I glance behind me and he's still there. Well ok then? That's not at all creepy..

I finally make it to my apartment and I open the door and quickly slip inside hoping that I don't wake John up. No such luck. As soon as the door closes I hear him getting up on the couch. Dammit, I'm in so much trouble.

"First you get home late and then you have the audacity to wake me up?!" He bellows

"Sorry" I squeak. Jesus can't he just get a night shift at his job and come home late?! It would make my life much less terrifying.

"It's a little to late for sorry!" He yells.

"Damn calm down!" I snap back. A little bit too late I realize that was a mistake. His face contorts with anger as he draws back to punch me and I shrink back as far as I can. He swings and blinding pain exploded in my jaw..

Percy's POV

More and more nightmares. Every single night. Well I guess last nights dream wasn't a nightmare. I climb into bed and I have a feeling that I'm going to have a nightmare. As I drift off to sleep I almost make myself wake up just so that I don't have one but I'm way too tired.

In my dream I see that girl with the brown hair again. But she has a bruise on her face and is slightly bleeding, it looks like the blood is coming out of her back. Ouch. She gets up and goes down a hallway into a bathroom and goes into the cabinet under the sink, pulls out some bandages. She does this casually as if it's done on a regular basis. I hope that it doesn't happen on a regular basis and it's just a stupid dream, but I know that's probably not the case. She lifts her shirt partway up and on he back I there are words, not tattoo's but words that were scratched in with a knife or something sharp. It says 'freak' She grimaces and puts a bandage on it. Then she pulls her shirt up a little bit more and there's another bandage above it. She pulls that off and before I can read what the words say she puts a fresh bandage on top of it. Oh my Gods. Who is this girl? And why has no one come to get her from whatever or whoever did this to her? It reminds me all too much of Smelly Gabe. She walks down the hallway and takes a right into a bedroom. She goes over to a closet and pulls down a shirt from one of the hangers then walks down the hallway into the bathroom. When she comes out she's wearing the shirt she got from the closet and mutters "I never liked this shirt anyway" as she throws the blood soaked shirt into a trash can. After that she walks through a small kitchen and out the door.

BOOM

My cabin starts shaking and it causes me to wake up.

BOOM

There it is again. My cabin is shaking so much that my Minotaur horn falls off the wall. I get off my bed and place it back on it's hook then run outside to see what was going on just as other campers started trailing out of their cabins. It's the sea. The big booms are from enormous waves crashing against the shore. But something else feels wrong. It's raining. It isn't supposed to rain in Camp Half Blood. What in the name of the God's is going on?!


	3. Chapter 3

Moriah's POV

I race down the hallway to the elevator doors hoping that John doesn't make me go back and do chores. Out of no where this man walks in front of me and I run into him causing me to fall on the floor.

"Sorry" I say getting back up.  
"Sorry, my fault" He says. I don't bother responding because if I do I'll be late to meet Thalia, Grover, and Nico. So I just start running back down the hallway. I can feel his eyes on my back, watching me like a hawk as I race down the hallway.  
Once I finally make it to the movie theatre whole body hurts, because of both John and from running. Plus I think I may have hit my head pretty hard when I fell down after running into that man. I check my phone camera to see if there's a bruise on my check, and sure enough there is. It's not too bad yet but I suspect that it will be by the end of the movie. God damn you John. Why do I have to live with him?! My dad died of Hodgkin lymphoma when I was seven and a few years later my mom died in a car crash with me in the backseat. John always blamed me for my mothers death, and he's right. We were fighting and she wasn't paying attention to the rode causing us to get in a car crash. So now I'm stuck with John. Anyway, I walk in kind of angrily because of that thought. I see Thalia, Grover, and Nico buying popcorn. They see me and they're coming over but their expressions are laced with.. is that concern? Why do they look so concerned? I bet the scowl on my face is pretty obvious, not to mention that I have a bruise on my check. Once they get over here Thalia reaches her hand up to touch the bruise on my cheek. When she does I flinch out of habit. Now they just look more concerned. Wow Moriah, nice job. "What happened to your face?!" Nico exclaims "Gee thanks" I say forcing a laugh. None of them laugh. Ok, think quick Moriah "No but seriously what happened?" Grover asks looking worried "I tripped and face planted" I say laughing. Thalia smiles and laughs with me, but I can see doubt flicker in her eyes.  
"What movie should we see?" I ask "The Scorch Trials!" Says Nico instantly "The scorch Trials it is!" I say. So we walk over to buy our tickets and not another word is mentioned about my bruise

Percy's POV

The storm died own after awhile but it was still raining pretty hard. The Athena cabin came up with multiple theories, such as: The barrier around camp that prevents storms/rain got worn down and everything came flooding in, or that the Gods got mad at us for some apparent reason and are punishing us, or a monster is causing the storm, or there is a storm going on that is so large that it's breaking the barrier. Although I doubt that one because we probably would of heard of it by now. There's so much going on right now and that girl, I hope that she's the girl Thalia, Nico, and Grover are going to bring to Camp Halfblood so she can get away from whatever she's living with. It's really bothering me and I need to talk to someone about it. I've already talked to Annabeth about it but there has to be someone else I can talk to. Chiron? No. Jason? I could talk to Jason about it.  
"Hey Percy!" I hear. Speak of the devil. "Hey Jason! You're just the guy that I wanted to talk to!" I say "What about?" He asks. I shoot him a message with my eyes 'not here' He nods, understanding.  
"Wanna talk about it in my cabin?" I nod

Once we get there he closes the door looking a bit worried. "So what's the problem?" He says "Ok how do I say this?.. You know the halfblood that Grover said radiated strong power and now Nico, Thalia, and him are going to bring her to Camp Halfblood?" I say "Umm yeah. What about her?" he replies "I think that I had a dream about her" He raises his eyebrow "Is this her?" he pulls out his phone and shows me a picture of Thalia and the girl with brown hair. I nod. I feel sick.  
"What was the dream?" He asks.  
I explain everything to him and I can't read his expression "Wow" He says. That's all he says. Just wow.  
"Have you told Chiron?" he asks after a little bit "No" I say. "Percy you-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because someone's knocking on his door. The door opens a crack.  
"Jason?" Piper pokes her head inside "Oh hi Percy" She says "Hi Piper" I say happily because she probably just stopped Jason from telling me that I should tell Chiron. I mean I know that I should but I don't think that the girl with the brown hair would want me to. Sadly Piper is good at telling when somethings wrong "What is it?" She asks. Great. I look at Jason "Can we please not?" I beg "Percy she might be able to help" Jason responds "Help with what?" Piper asks concerned "Nothing" I say to Piper "Umm ok" She says. I don't trust Jason not to tell her.  
"Jason promise me that you won't tell her" I say to him "I have to!" He responds "Oh my Gods" I say "Ok Piper I'm going to tell you but you can't talk about it to anyone!"  
"Ok" She says concerned

I let Jason fill her in and once he's done Piper just looks shocked "Does Thalia, Nico, and Grover know about this?" She says after awhile "No" Jason and I say at the same time.  
"What's her name?" She responds "Thalia said that her name is Moriah" Jason says while showing Piper the picture of Moriah "I bet she's an Aphrodite girl" Says Piper "What?" Says Jason "Well she sure looks like one" says Piper. Another knock comes from the door. Jason opens it and Annabeth is standing in the door frame.  
"Is Percy here?" She asks before noticing me. She does and says "Oh. Well it's time for dinner. What were you guys talking about?"  
"Moriah" Says Jason "Who?" Annabeth asks looking confused "The girl from my dream" I tell her "You told them?" She asks "Yeah. I think that they might be able to help" I respond. She nods her head and says "Well we should eat dinner now and talk about it later"  
"Agreed" Says Piper. I haven't realized how hungry I am. And with that we all walk off to go eat


End file.
